Untold
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: Klaroline Drabbles I have posted on Tumblr or future story's Chapter 9: Wild Rose part 4
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I posted this over at the KlarodrabbleQuest on tumblr as a guest writers.I will be posting Drabbles from tumblr or one I just randomly future story always let me know what you think.

For other amazing Drabbles checkout KlarodrabbleQuest on tumblr.

* * *

Klaus was tired and annoyed as he made his way into the apartment building.

In no way had he asked for this job, but then again, his sister Rebekah, tended to leave him messages about these little jobs that needed to be done when she went out of town.

This month's job was her dog, Ace. A beast that most of the time annoyed him to no end, most significantly for chewing on his favorite shoe. On top of that, Rebekah had forgotten to leave keys for her apartment, so he was forced to to knock on her neighbor's door. Rebekah's neighbor was a little old lady who enjoyed ogling Klaus' behind and talking his ear off.

Walking into the elevator and slamming his finger on the tenth floor button, he leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of irritation.

When he heard heels clicked rapidly across the hall, his first instinct was to hit the 'close' button in an effort to avoid sharing the small elevator with anyone, but then he heard the voice of a young women.

"Wait! Please, hold the door!" she called out as she came into his view, a young blond woman carrying a grocery bag.

Instead of pushing the button, he placed his hand near the sensor to keep the doors open.

Out of breath, the woman stepped in gratefully, shaking her hair out of her face.

"What floor?" Klaus asked.

"11th, thanks…" she trailed off as her eyes met his.

She smiled brightly while balancing her groceries and couldn't help but notice how good looking he was, and that accent.

Suddenly, she realized that she'd been staring like an idiot and quickly looked down, trying to control her blush.

The elevator began its ascent and Caroline continued to stare straight ahead at the elevator doors as if they held the answer to the meaning of life.

After a few moments of silence, the lift gave a violent jolt, throwing both Caroline and Klaus off balance. Instinctively, Caroline grabbed at whatever was nearest, which turned out to be Klaus' arm. As she tried to regain her balance, one of her heels gave way, sending her crashing to the floor.

Giving an unintentional, but mighty pull on his arm, she brought him down with her.

"Bloody hell!" he swore, doing his best to keep his weight off her as they landed on the elevator floor.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked, looking down at her anxiously.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine." She scrambled to sit up, but only succeeded in knocking her head against Klaus'. "Ouch!"

"Just lie back down, it might be safer for both of us," he smirked at her.

He sat up, then, keeping a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline apologized, rubbing at her head.

"No apologies needed, love, it's not every day I'm literally bowled over by a beautiful woman and her groceries," he said, staring at the mess around them.

Her groceries lay spilled all over the floor, including the embarrassing pack of condoms lying on top of the ice-cream carton.

"Those aren't not mine," she blurted out.

Klaus gave her a questionable look, arching his brow.

"Well, they're in my bag, but my best friend is getting married in two weeks and I'm throwing her bachelorette party. They're part of the decorations," she explained.

Caroline tended to talk a lot when she was embarrassed, nervous, angry, or extremely happy.

Klaus let out a loud laugh, but before he could speak again, a voice from the intercom in the elevator sounded.

"Hey, there. Hope you folks are all right. We'll be fixing this situation for you in a jiffy. Sit tight."

Embarrassed, Caroline hastily stood up, smoothing her skirt as she did so. Klaus did the same with his trousers.

"I'm Klaus. I feel we should perhaps get acquainted seeing as we might be stuck here for some time."

"I'm Caroline," she finally replied, rushing over to get the box of condoms before stuffing them back into the bag.

"What type of decorations could you use condoms for?" Klaus asked as he bent down to pick up an apple that had rolled out of her grocery bag.

"Can you just pretend you didn't see them?" Caroline begged.

"I could, but then again…" He smirked at her, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You're one of those hot jerk guys aren't you?" she pondered suspiciously. "And from your accent, I bet you're related to Rebekah," she spat out the blonde's name.

The two had never gotten along, since the first time they'd spoken during an apartment meeting.

Nobody invited them anymore, not after their last debate about the rooftop garden that lasted two hours.

"Guilty," he smirked, then continued, "especially the hot part."

He let out a small laugh as he looked her over, eyes raking over her form curiously

Caroline blushed, but snapped her fingers. "Hey, my eyes are up here!"

"Can't help myself, love," he admitted.

Caroline pushed him in the chest. "Jerk."

"It's not my fault you're stunning."

"You're obvious leering is like me basically putting my hand down your pants."

Klaus let out a chuckle at her statement.

"I'm serious," she stomped her foot to try and get her point across.

"You're right. I apologize."

He turned to go back to his corner, but not before Caroline smacked his behind.

"You started it," Caroline informed defensively, stubbornly leaning on the wall of her designated corner.

Klaus' surprise soon turned to delight as he let out a chuckle, slowly making his way back towards her.

"I usually make people buy me dinner before smacking my ass," he joked, trying to ease the tension as he leaned on the elevator door.

"You wish." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she turned to look at him.

"You're too wound up," he stated.

Caroline let out a huff at his comment. "You don't know me, or any way that I wind."

"That might be true, sweetheart, but I can see the stress written all over your body."

"First of all, stop being creepy. Second of all, it's not stress. You'd be annoyed too if you were stuck in an elevator." Klaus lifted his hands in defense.

She continued, "-okay so maybe I'm a little stressed. You be too if your best friend is marrying her ex boyfriend's brother-"

She was cut off by the feel of Klaus lips on hers for a quick second before he pulled away.

"..who you used to date and know is a total ass," she finished before pushing him away. "What was that?"

"A kiss."

"I know, but you can't just kiss me."

"I can't, but it seemed like you enjoyed it," Klaus smirked, admiring the pretty pink flush growing across her face.

"I did, I mean.."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer, her gaze eying his lips hungrily. With a squeak of surprise, Caroline found herself pushed against the cold metal wall of her corner, his mouth trailing down her neck.

"How about this? Is this okay?" Klaus mumbled against her skin, sucking gently at her neck.. Caroline's head fell to the to the side giving him better access.

"Yes," she breathed, enjoying the way his tongue and touch felt on her body.

A part of her screamed at her to push him away, another one begging for her to pull his lips to hers. She listened to the latter. One of his hands cupped her chin, threading his long fingers in her hair as he pulled her closer. As his other hand ran up her thigh, teasing its way to the desired destination, Caroline let out a sharp breath.

Klaus pulled back to look at her when his hand swept over the lace between her legs, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Bloody hell," he cursed quietly, rubbing his fingers back and forth over the material of her underwear.

The pressure made her knees buckle as he stoked the fire burning inside her. It had been a while since someone other than her own hand touched her this way. She felt him pull the material to one side, and he slowly, oh so slowly, slid a long finger inside her.

"Fuck!" Caroline cursed.

Klaus chuckled, cutting off her gasp with his lip. As he removed his finger, Caroline let out a moan of frustration into his mouth, which only made him more amused as he continued to assault her mouth.

Caroline lowered her hand, rubbing it against the material of his pants, delighted at how hard he was against her palm. Klaus let out a hiss, pushing back into her grasp. Caroline smirked against his lips. Right as she began to unbuckle his pants, a voice came over the intercom speaker.

"Thanks for waiting, folks. The elevator should be working now. However, for your safety we recommend taking the stairs the rest of the way while we run some tests. Sorry for the delay," the voice said as the elevator started moving.

It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over them. "Umm" Caroline said awkwardly as she pulled her hand back and Klaus removed himself from her slowly.

"You don't think they saw us do you?" she asked, blushing while fixing her skirt.

She had to admit. She was a little disappointed about being interrupted.

"No, no camera." Klaus said as he readjusted his pants.

Before he left, he needed to make sure and tip the boy in front office to delete any footage. He didn't think there was any cameras in the elevator, but didn't hurt to check.

"Well, Umm, nice meeting you Klaus," she said, rushing quickly out of the elevator.

Klaus just nodded his head, but followed her out.

"Caroline."

She stopped walking, biting her swollen bottom lip hesitantly as she turned around.

"Do you like dinner- I mean, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked, his voice taking on a nervous tone.

"Klaus, that's nice but- I never done that before," she admitted, pointing to the elevator. "I mean I'm no virgin, but I'm not the one night stand kind of girl."

"I haven't either. I would lie, but I'm no saint. I truly would like to take you to dinner," he told her, shooting her a dimpled smile. "Plus, I don't put out on the first date."

Caroline smiled at him. "Pick me up in a 1 hour, apartment 212."

"See you soon," he called, watching her walk away. Though he'd never admit it, a small part of him knew he owed Rebekah a thanks for making him do small favors. Without them, he'd never have met Caroline.

* * *

Review.


	2. Wild Rose

Hey guy's!, hope you like this short drabbel. I'm thinking of doing a second part to this one tell me what you think.I still haven't watch TVD this season, but I have been taking part of the klaroline twitter trend every Friday. if you want info on that let me know :)

Once again no beta but I'm looking for one.

Please review its want truly inspire me to write.

* * *

"This is your duty. Do you understand boy." Mikael informed him as Klaus stood near the fireplace.

"I'm sure Elijah would be more suited."

"He problem lies with the princess considering him to old. You on other hand are around her age only three years older. Your true parentage might help you in this situation, If anyone where to find out you were a bastard." Reminding Klaus once more that he truly was not his child just an orphan he allowed to live. Only a few knew of his true bloodline.

"Plus don't think I haven't heard the rumors. This is something you're good at." Klaus nodded his head, This was the first time he received a compliment from his father.

"You will seduce the princess. To save your family! You might not like me, but remember I was the one to give you a last name and took you in." Mikael favorite thing to remind Klaus since a young age was that his true father had not wanted him at all. He outcast Klaus, denied he had any son still to this day. The grand lord Ansel did not acknowledge him other than the simple time he send Klaus a month allowance through Mikael. The monthly allowance Klaus knew Mikael used to keep the house running and support his gambling problem.

"I do not wish to marry." He simply told his Father, "As you said I have talents I rather not be tied down."

Mikael slammed his hand on the desk,"You will do this unless you want you sister to Pay the price. It be a shame if there was no money left to pay for your sister dowry one day."Klaus tighten his fist as she looked back into the fire place, He knew that the money they were using was his but it would never be enough to help his sister and pay their debts and help run their properties. Not even his and Elijah's business would help. Taking a deep breath Klaus nodded his head towards his father.

"Good now your sister and the princess should arrive tomorrow. After their school is out, and remember it's a great honor that she chose to vacation with us." Mikale said as he dismisses Klaus out the room.

* * *

"Where are you going?" A voice he recognized spoke behind him as he stumbled into the stables.

"Where do you think!" Klaus was in no mood for his younger brother questions.

"Please it can't be that bad, if she's not to your liking you take one of her ladies as a mistress. Who knows you might make her fall for you and then she might make you King. There be worse fates.. "

"Why don't you marry her then."

Kol rolled her eyes "Father, know me too well. I make the family look like fools."Klaus nodes his head as he came up to his trusted steed and pet his main.

"Have you maybe thought, that there might be a chance this girl might not be afoul. And you could I don't know get alone"

"Not a chance, she is friends with our sister that says a lot." He remind Kol as he mounted his horse.

"Where are you going?" Kol said jumping off the hay was sitting on.

"A need to clear my mind."

"Your bloody drunk. And a storm is coming, you know that." Kol warned him, "Now get off that horse Nik." Klaus let out a laugh as he hit his heels on on the horse. Making his way to the front of the house Kol following behind him.

"I'll be fine Kol."He told his brother maneuvering his way past a carriage that was coming through the same front gates he passed through.

"Bloody hell! I'm too drunk for this myself." Kol yelled out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Was that Nik, " Rebekah poked her head out of the carriage. "He left without even say hello,how ungentlemanly . And what's with you, to drunk to say hello."Kol just rolled his eyes and made his way back into the house leaving behind Rebekah and her yelling.

* * *

In the current moment Klaus was no longer drunk, he still felt the effect of the alcohols but he was not drunk. With his current predicament it would sober anyone up. He Found himself Stand in the pouring rain 5 miles away from his home or the closest town by horse. The problem was his trusted steed had decided he did not like the rain or thunder, and just with Klaus luck he fell of his hits and land in the mud.

Now he was freezing and dripping wet as he slowly made his way back home. The irony of the situation not lost, in his drunken stupor he was trying to run away from the place he was going back.

Klaus did not hear the horse driven carriage that seems to pass right by him until he notice it come to a stop a few feet away from him.

The coachman called him over.

"Thank you for stopping."

"Where are you to heading," Coachman asked.

"Mikaelson Manor."Klaus replied, as the coachman looking him over when a voice spoke through the carriage.

"If fine Lenny, the gentlemen can ride with me." As the carriage door open.

"But my .."

"Lenny," She warned as voice stuck out her notice the brightness of her blue eyes, and her golden hair as she smiled over to him. She truly was stunning nodding his head he made his way onto the carriage nodding his head at her as he took a seat across from here. As the carriage started moving.

"Thank you Miss."

"Caroline," She told him looking him over."And you should know I carry a gun I'm also very good shoot."

Klaus grinned," No fear my lady,Klaus Mikaelson at your services."

"Eral Mikaelson son?"

"One of four."

Nodding her head at him as she turns to look out the window.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had pass without either of them make uttering a single a word. Caroline could not take it any more of the quiet noise and Klaus chattering teeth and small occasional cough. Caroline could tell the man in front of her was freezing and most likely going to catch a fever

"Here," Caroline said pushing to him her extra quilt she like to car for long trips.

"No I'm fine, thank you sweetheart."

"Oh, stop you're freezing."

"My mother raised me as a gentlemen. Lady Caroline."

"I don't think a gentlemen would be drunk before noon walking in the rain."

Klaus smirk,"What can I say there some days I bent the rules." Taking the quilt she offered" Thank you."

"Take your shirt off."She demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to get sick with it on, if you're not already," She said concern makings her way over to his side causing Klaus to move to the other side of the carriage.

"How did you end up so far away from your home." placing a hand on his for head he was starting to heat up.

"My bloody …" Klaus hesitated at her touch."I mean my horse got scared by the thunder and dropped me."

"Smart horse. If you ask me." Smiling over at him as she pulled back from him.

"Now the true question is what had you running from your problem," She asked. For some reason he could not help but want to talk to her. He would blame it on the alcohol and how beautiful she locked up close.

"My father." he simply answered.

Caroline looked over at him, "I know something about that. Mine just sent me away before I tried to run."

"At least your father never demanded you seduce someone into Marriage." Caroline raised an eyebrow at klaus to look away from him.

"Hey,"calling out to him and turning his face to look at her

"Anything you say here stays here.I give you my word."

Klaus look at her, "it's nothing."He told her as he leaned his head on the carriage wall.

Caroline gave him a look as she place her gloved hand back biting her bottom lip.

"Me father wants me to seduce the princess." He spoke back up shocking Caroline.

"And you don't want to?"Curious by the statement.

"I don't even know what she looks like sweetheart."

Caroline scowled and raised and eyebrow at him.

"I know, but we all judge first with our eyes." He teased, "it's not just that what if I can't even stand her or have nothing in common."

Caroline laughed "Pleas seduction would be an easy job for you. I bet you wouldn't be the first to try. The power that comes with being so close to the crown."

"But I would want to do that to a young women."

"So you have a concise."

" I... I Wouldn't want a women to think I love her when I don't."

"But that normal. Most of the men married don't love their wife's."

" So what. You think I should make her believe I love her and then get a mistress." Running a hand through his hair. "I don't even believe in the idea of marriage"

"You don't ?"

"No, my parents marriage was a prime example."

"Do you believe in love?"

Klaus let out a laugh."Not for me, the only person who has ever shown me an any affection of that type is my siblings. I know it's out of putty," He scoffed.

"I'm sure your parents love you in there own way."

"I can assure they despise me. I'm the bastard of the family." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "As he lifted his head looking away from her. " I shoulden…"

"My father has no mistress,I always found it wired. My parents show no affection for each other." She admitted looking at her gloved covered hands "But they always seemed to respect each other,So I always found it wired. Until one day, I disobey my governors and sneak out at night due to a 's my surprise to find my father in bed with one of my tutors." Caroline looked straight at him. " So you see every family has their own hidden secret."

Causing Klaus to look once again away from knew Caroline was telling him her own secret to reassure him. That she would not tell his, but then again people tend to lie.

"Oh my you're shaking," Caroline said as she slipped off her glove to touch his forehead. "Your feverish."

"I'll be fine." He stubbornly told her.

"Oh, stop being stubborn," As she weted a cloth with water placing it on his forehead.

Klaus let out a small laugh at her comment, "Being stubborn is how I end up crossing your path." He informed her as she tried to pull back he grabbed her hand.

"Marry Me?" he asked her.

"You officially lost it, Lenny make haste to the Mikaelson estate." She yelled out to her horse men.

"Caroline Marry Me!" he looked up to her."It stop me from having to follow my father's orders."Caroline scowled at him. "I might not believe in love but I would cherish you and swear to be faithful."

"Every man vow's to be faithful."

"But I would mean it. We know each other deepest secrets what else could we need."

"Love," She told him.

"Maybe you can teach me what that means." He said as his eyes was not sure if it was the alcohol or the fever that took him to say those thing but all she knew is they need to get him to a doctor.

"Lenny, for god sake speed Up." she yelled out the window of his carriage, as her driver speed up into the night.

* * *

Review!

Would you want to read more ?


	3. Wild Rose 2

Here is the second chapter of wild rose, please let me know what you think.I will be working on something different for the next drabble I post on here, but in no way dose not mean its the end of this story.

* * *

Klaus head felt like it was pounding as he slowly tried to open his eyes.

"You're awake." The person next to him yelled.

"Don't scream Bekah."

"I'm not, yelling." Rebekah replied lunging forward to give him a hug.

"You had us so worried Nik." Klaus could hear the relief in her voice that he had work up.

"I'm fine." He informed her as he brought his hand to his head that was hurting like hell.

"You're not fine, Nik."Pulling away Rebekah looked at her brother, once again tears building up as the door forced open.

"I told you to get me when he wakes, child. "Mikael spited out as he slammed the door close. Causing the wall to shake and drop one of Klaus frame painting to fall.

"What have you done, boy?" He demanded, as he came forward towards the siblings. "You were told to do one thing, and you can't even do that."

"Father Maybe."

"Stay out of this. I'll deal with you later," He yelled at Rebekah who looked down at her hands.

"Father I have no clue of what you're talking about." Klaus raised his voice trying to get Mikael's attention back at him.

"What that you were a drunken fool," He informed him as everything started rushing back to Klaus. "And to top it all..." As a knock came to the door cutting Mikael off.

"What." He yelled towards the door his face getting redder by the irruption.

"Sorry sir, but you have a visitor. That wish to see you immediately," The maid said as she step aside.

"Earl Mikaelson, excuse me for having arrived unannounced." Caroline smiled over to them as she passed the threshold of Klaus room. Klaus took her in, looking even more stunning if possible in her yellow dress and swept up hair. Her pristine white gloves place on her hands. A young lady following behind her.

"You're royal highness," Mikael said as he bowed. Causing Klaus to scowl from his spot of the bed, sending her a questioning look.

 _"_ _You're royal highness?"_

"Caroline. I thought we were meeting tomorrow. You need your rest from the long journey." Rebekah question her friend.

"Rebekah," Her father called out as she quickly had bowed down, having forgotten.

"It's quite alright Earl Mikaelson. The sister don't like for them to do that at school." Caroline lined through her teeth. When they had first meet in school Rebekah was the only person who always was truly kind and honest. So as their friendship grow Caroline begged Rebekah to not treat her as a princes but as a sister, something Rebekah struggled with at first.

"I have actually came to check on your son. Especially after his help with the axle of my carriage. If not for him I'll still be stuck out in that rain." Smiling over to Klaus, "It was a blessing that we ran into each other, I just feel truly bad that he end up sick for trying to help us. I actually made him some of my grandmother favorite soup. I hope you don't mind." She told Mikael.

"NO. There's no problem at all Princess, I'm sure Klaus would enjoy It." turning back sending him a glare.

"It's very kind of you," Klaus replied.

"Wonderful." Caroline smiled. "Lady Katherine will help me set it up for him, I was hoping I could have some time with the fine gentlemen who saved me." Smiling sweetly as she made her way further into the room.

"Yes," Mikael replied quickly. "Will leave you two to it. If you need anything let us know. Come now Rebekah. "Mikael ushered himself and the young blond out the room but not before giving Klaus a warning look once again.

As the brunette made her way into the room with Caroline's belongings, the blonde stopped her, "I have it Katherine" As the brunette raised an eyebrow placing down the basket she was carrying.

"Why don't you go speak with Rebekah?" She smiled to her friend.

"Your highness that would not be proper." The brunette teased with a smile.

"Will leave the door open. If you like you can even stand outside and eardrop." Smiling over to her lady as she nodded.

"I'll go fetch you some tea." Opening the door widely.

"Make sure this stays open _Caroline_." Katherine warned emphasizing her name. as she made her way out.

Caroline smiled over to her friend as she turned back to look at Klaus with a closed smile.

"How are you feeling?" She ask taking out the silverware she had brought, and placed it on the night table by his bed, slowly pouring some soup into a bowl. "Well if you still feel like death this will help you." She told him as she took a place near him on the bed with the soap she poured in hand "My mother used to love giving me this when I was young and feeling sick, the next day I would feel all better. " scooping some soup onto a spoon.

"Your highness." Where the first words he spoke directly at her as he pulled away from her.

"Oh, sorry. You might want to feed yourself. I was just thinking you might still feel weak." She stood up placing the soup towards the side.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Klaus said shortly, as he let out a small chuckle. "You must think I'm a fool. "He told her.

"Excuse me," She asked.

"You must take me as a drunken fool, your royal highness "

"Caroline," She scowled. "Call me Caroline." She told him

"My lady I don't think that's proper at all." He said pulling the sheets closer as he looked away.

"Lord Klaus we know each other's darkest secrets, I think we're past the point of proper" reminding him of their conversations.

"I hope you don't think Rebekah took any part of my father scheme to seduce you" he stated as he let out a laugh. "What you must think of my family, of me. With our plan to seduce the princess, you must of had a good laugh." Tightening his fist as he spoke.

"In no way do I think of you as a fool. I saw you that night as a kind man who actually thought of how I would feel." Walking back to be near him.

"As I told you yesterday's you're not the first to try and seduce me, but you're the first to actually care about me as a person not a means to an end. " As she took a seat on his bed. Klaus looked over at her, for the first time since they were left alone. She knew he was embarrassed and it seemed like something he did not like.

"As for your sister. She is my best friend and because of that she has told me about your father." Slipping her had out of her glove to reach for his hand, tracing the small scar Mikael had left there one day when he whipped him with the whip because his horse had escape from the stables.

Klaus pulled his hand away from her as he look once again out the window. "I take that why you came up with your story."

"Well that and because it would not do good for any of our reputation if they knew about passage "smiling at him

"But I also came today to tell you. That you do not need to seduce me as your father asked you. Also you do not need to worry about Rebekah dowry. If the situation ever came that she would need money, I would gladly pay for it. "she told him honestly

As Klaus looked back at her he nodded his head "Thank you."

"No thanks needed."

"Not just for Rebekah, but for all of it."

Caroline smiled at him "Well I had to, I wouldn't want your father to kill my fiancé "

Klaus eyes shot out, causing Caroline to laugh.

"Your hin.." as Klaus shot her a look. "Caroline, I meant no offences."

"Klaus I'm joking. But it was nice to be proposed too for at last once." The sadness in her eyes for the first time, since they meet. But Klaus now understood why she hadn't told him who she was last, she want the normalcy that every young women had. To maybe one day be proposed too and not be forced to marry a man she might not love for the convince of the country.

"Plus, you have to do a little more seducing for me to say yes to that proposal."

"I'll keep that it mind for the future," Smirking over at her.

"For the future?" Raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well Mr. Mikaelson, seems that you are feeling better."

"What can I say, your presences had helped me truly." Caroline leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Surprising Klaus truly as she just stayed there shocked.

"I'm happy you're feeling better. " Smiling at him as Klaus places his hand over hers.

"Your highness. " Kathrine came into to the room braking the moment, as she came in with tea giving Caroline a knowing star as she stood up quickly, and took a seat on the chair across from Klaus.

"Thank you Kathrine that be all"

"You're Highness"

"Will just be a couple more minutes, Kat." She told her lady as the brunet nodded her head and walked out the room giving Klaus a glear.

"Sorry about, that Kathrine's is very protective of me. "

"I can tell."

"She has a hard time trusting new people, especially if she thinks they might hurt my reputation."

"I would never."

"I know, like I said Klaus I trust you." As she stood up. "I should Let you rest," walking towards the door.

"Will you be attending the first winter party?"

Caroline smiled, "I kind of need to attend"

"Oh, yes. I forgot it's in your honor."

"More like they just want an excuse to spend the night gossiping, and hoping one of their sons seduce me into marriage" Winking at him.

"Save me your first and last place on your dance card."

"If you play your cards right." Laughing as she walked out the room also placing a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Review.


	4. Christmas Date

Cute short drabbel, I wrote for Christmas but never posted on Tumblr. A note about wild rose at the end, pleas let me know what you think.

All mistakes are mind.

"Are you going to be ignoring me all night sweetheart," Klaus whispered into her ear as she turned away from him.

"Really Caroline?" He called out to her as she speed up and walked in front of him.

"I promised your sister one date with you and that's it. No talking has to be done, Will show up to this christmas party, smile are face off. Then you can talk to your people I'll talk to mine." Walking through the snow. "Why they thought this would be a good idea.I have no clue."

"They always end up seating us together at the single table Caroline. Every year." He reminded her of the quote Stefan used on him earlier in this week.

"So what. We both like being single. Doesn't mean our group of friends have to push us together because they're all together." throwing her hands in the air.

"True." He shrugged as he walked up next to her bottle of wine in hand.

"Did you have bring wine." Caroline asked

"What else should I brought more cookies," He said looking down at her hand.

"You could have brought pie." Klaus rolled his eyes,"Remember I don't cook."

"Lie," She said under her breath.

"Not a lie."

"Please remember that one time at Kat's Thanksgiving."

"The one where we pretend to be delgets," he asked they tend to always end up together at the single table, so they like to come up with stories to pass the time and punish their friends for sticking them together.

"No. That was two years year where you pretend to be my husband."

Klaus smirked over to her," When that hipster kept trying to serve you some of his deep fried turkey."

"Yes, you made that lamb. And don't you dear lie."

"Yes but cooking is different from making desserts." Caroline roles her eyes at his statement.

"This is exactly we we can't date. I like desert and you don't."

"Are you truly going to use that as an excuse." He asked as the came towards Rebekah and stefan's house.

"I don't need an excuse to, know we won't work."

"We won't work according to you." Klaus informed her as he knocked on the door.

"Wait," She said reaching for his hand. "You want this to work?"

"Caroline it's one date."Smirking over at her, "But maybe if you plaid your cards right." He winked as Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile and knocked on the door.

"It's Klaus and Caroline." Kol yelled as he open the door smirking at them, "Come in " rushing them to pass over Caroline cookies.

"Hope you did not kill each other on the way over here." He told them.

"We survived," Caroline replied as she tried to cross the door but not before Kol blocked her from entering.

"Bloody hell. Let us in Kol it's freezing," Klaus said as he tighten his coat.

"Sure thing as long as you two do the deed." Painting up towards the door where there was mistletoe.

"Kol were not going to kiss." Klaus said ready beat his brother.

"Sorry Bonnie's order and not just a peak on the cheek a full kiss on the lips."

"Kol I don't kiss on the first dates."Caroline spoke up.

"Bull" Bonnie showed up behind Kol.

"Don't forget I know you since you were born." Raising an eyebrow, "It's just one Kiss, everyone done it." Teasing Klaus.

"Just because all you idiots Jump o.." Klaus was cut short once he felt Caroline's lips on by her action he stayed rooted on his spot not moving until he felt her ready to pull back, but before she could do that he he shoved the bottle of wine to whoever was closed and pulled her to him. As he try to fight her for dominance of the kiss.

"Hey! There is kids in here." a voice from behind them said as they pull apart they turn to see Elijah and Katherine who had her hand over Nadia's eyes.

"Pleas she seen worse, " Kol said as Nadia shook her head.

"Mommy and daddy do that all the time. There making me a baby Brother." The young girl smiled.

"Your corrupting her innocent mind," Klaus said as he picked up his niece In his arms.

"Are you and aunt Caroline going to get married?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her comment, " Daddy say's only marry people can kiss."

"Nodia, were not getting married Sweetie." Caroline said

"But I wanna be a flower girl again,"She said stubbornly. As everyone broke into laughter, as Klaus leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm working on it, but you have to help me convince aunt Caroline to go out with me again. You will help me right?"

The little girl nodded her head as they followed everyone inside the house.

* * *

Hope you like this one, I have another short Drabble tomorrow to people are asking for more of Wild Rose, and I will do that I think After tomorrows update. Ill post another part of that story. I'm still not sure If I will make it a full fan fiction, what do you guys think? I really am concentrating right now on finishing All Work.


	5. Stranger

Hey guy's! hope you like the new drabble I did posted on tumblr but want to make it part of this collect of Drabbles. Pleas let me know what you think, maybe if i get 3 reviews Ill update wild rose by Sunday :)

It been over a three months since Kol Mikaelson when missing, according to his family he just disappeared one night, He was supposed to walk home after the football game. Everyone in town thinks he ran away. Mikael Mikaelson is a man to fear his older children left as soon as they turn 18,why would Kol be any different,he just got tired of him at a younger that was before they found his letterman boy love his jacket, no way he ever leave it behind.

It also had been a week since my best friend Bonnie went missing. She had come with me, to my now, ex-Tyler lockwood party. I should not have ditched her that night and try to fix mine and Tyler relationship it was over he had cheated.. I knew it was my fault she went missing and that thing had taken her. Now Bonnie and Kol were both stuck, in a different dimension.

You ask how I know that, I know that. Because of the picture Klaus Mikaelson had taken the night of the party. That's why I currently find myself in the woods searching for a monster, but i'm not alone next to me is Klaus mikaelson he is my ally in this. Sure he has his reason to be here just like me,but at least we are doing this together.I hope we both make it out of this alive not just for our sake but our love ones too.

"Are you sure you know how to use that, " Klaus asked pointing to the gun in her hand.

"Did you forget my mother is." Caroline remind him as the continued there walk in the dark forest.

"She taught me when I turned sixteen," proudly replying. Everyone in town knew the sheriff took her job seriously more than taking care of her daughter.

Klaus just shrugged as he continue his path in the forest.

"Do you think there together," Caroline asked hoping her best friend was not stuck on the other side by herself.

" Please,you meet my brother. Anytime he can be alone with Bonnie he take it." He teased her as they came to a clearing. With one single tree standing in the middle, the strange thing was how deep green it was.

"Do you see that?" Caroline said rushing over to the tree.

"It be pretty hard to miss sweetheart,"Klaus said mentioning the the blood all over the bark. As they got closer, Klaus got a as feeling in his stomach. A feeling he learned for a young age to trust.

"Maybe we shouldn't get too close. "

"Come on Klaus we been out here for hours and nothing." Caroline need to get some answers, without hesitation she got closer as she did there seemed to be a small shift on the bark of the tree. Biting her lip Caroline raised her hand and pushed through it and as she did her hand slowly disappeared into the tree. Shocked she turn to look at Klaus.

"Caroline, "he warned her. As she smiled over towards him, This is what they were looking for.

"This is it."Smiling as she kept pushing her hand in as slowly she felt something on the other to look at him,"There something in here." She told him.

"This is in no way safe Caroline. Maybe I should," but he did not get to finish before heard Caroline screen and quickly her body be pulled in and the gun dropping onto the floor. Without a second thought Klaus picked up the gun the blond had dropped and pushed himself after her.

"Caroline," he screamed. Making his way through the portal to the other demotion, Everything looked dark green covered in moss and like exactly like a swamp but nowhere in sight was the blond.

"Caroline," He screamed as he ran further away from their entrance.

"Caroline!"

"Klaus!" he heard his name. Coming from a different direction.

"Klaus help." The voice getting louder as he spotted Caroline ruining his direction but not alone black figure came out of nowhere chasing behind her.

"Run. " He yelled as he lifted his gun tuning towards her try to help, but she was in the way to get a clear shot..

Caroline was running as fast as she can, not wanting to look back at the monster that had attacked her and now was chasing her.

"Shoot it!"She told him but Klaus hesitated.

"Shot it!"she begd him as she came closer to him, Klaus finally had a clear shot and he pulled the trigger hitting the monster in the shoulder.

"run," He told her as he shot the thing again.

"Not without you."

"Go Caroline. I'll be right behind you

"Klaus" she begged him again as he pushed her in front.

Caroline ran as fast as she could her legs burning with pain, but all she could think is that she hope Klaus was behind her she could stop and turn to check, she new if she did she end up on the floor or going back for him something he did not want. Finally seeing the tree they came in through she forced herself forward and through the tree landing back on their side of the portal hard on her ass, but not before hearing a gun shot's .,

"Klaus," Caroline screamed at the portal she came through. Caroline was hesitant to reach into the tree, but she knew she need to. He was still stuck in there with that thing that had grabbed her, forcing her arm back inside. She felt something grabbed her but unlike last time it was not pulling her in. whatever it was wanted out.

"This better be you Klaus. Or I swear" as she walked back trying to pull her arm back and whatever was stuck in the other one big pull Caroline pushed herself back flying back and landing on her back again..

"Klaus " she asked not opening her eyes.

"Yeah,sweetheart" he chuckled as she open her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Don't you ever do.. "she hit on the chest, but she was not able to complete that sentence before she felt his lips on her. Socked Caroline did not move causing Klaus to panic, he pulled back

"So.." but before he was able to apologizing Caroline pulled him back down and place his lips on her running her hand through his hair trying to pull him as close as continued like this until the need air again,"we should probably get away from her."she told him nodding his head and extended his hand to help her up.

" thanks"she said to him "not just for this but for going in there to get me."

Klaus nodes his head."were a team"

Caroline smiled at him as she hugged him , "we are a team."

"Should we talk about.."

"Really ?!" Caroline asked.

"You did kiss me." He told her as they continue their walk.

"After you kissed me first."

"That's beside the point,I'm pretty sure your boyfriend would not like it"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?!" Caroline turned to face him"Your brother and my friends is missing in a parallel universe, and we just got almost killed but hey let's discuss my ex boyfriend and you kissing me."

Klaus smiled shyly at her," another time." He told her.

"That as art idea" coming up to him and hugging him.

"We need to focus on Kol and Bonnie. Before you even think about asking me on a date." Smirking.


	6. Wild Rose 3

Hey guy's, Here is the third part of this Drabble. To be honest I had a hard time with this part of this story, do you guys want to see more? If so do you want it to be sweet story or want a little more smut ? I might post the 4th part up next or another Drabble let me know if you have any promts for me to write.

Disclaimer: Not mine and No Beta.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Colen's I'll make sure to tell my mother in the next letter I write." Caroline Smiled at the old man as she moved along.

"I told you we should have called the Seamstress To the manor." Katherine said from her spot as the made their way towards the dress shop.

"I do not wish to be a bird in a cage," The blond told her trusted friend.

"And this is better." Katherine mention to the people staring and whisper around shrugged as she notice a familiar blond stepping out of a carriage.

"Lord Mikaelson," She called out for him. As he spot her a smile came onto his face as he heard his name coming out of her lips.

"Your highness," he said bowing his head down at her.

"Caroline." Rebekah called out her name as she stepped out of the carriage all by herself, "Thanks for the help Nik." The blond told her brother.

"I distracted him Rebekah." Caroline defended him.

"You tend to do that a lot," Rebekah said.

"Bekah,"Klaus warned her.

"What it's true." Rebekah daring him to call her a liar. As Caroline let out a smile laugh, "Well I am flattered." She smiled over at him.

"Come alone Caroline," Katherine called after her, rushing the blond behind a smirking Klaus.

* * *

Once inside the dress shop Caroline could not help herself but to question Rebekah about her Brother.

"So where is your brother off to." Flattening her dress as she looked in the mirror at her reflection.

"You should have asked him.I'm not his keep." The blond replied, as the seamstress through her a look of caution.

As Caroline rolled her eyes and went back looking over the dress. As the seamstress started fixing the hem.

"But if you must know he has a meeting to attend."Rebekah told her friend as front door bell rang.A brunet rushed in through the front door Followed by a blond and redhead.

"Rebekah." The brunette called out.

"Tatia." Rebekah greeted as the girls looked over her shoulder quickly bowing at the sight of Caroline. "Your Highness." Caroline greeted them with a small as they stood up.

"Sorry to disturb, but we notice the Mikaelson carriage and want to stop by to say hello." as Rebekah left out a cough and rolled her eye's

"It's quite 're almost done here."

As the brunette nodes her head and turns back to speak with Rebekah,"Is your brother in town?"

"Oh,yes I think he spoke about make a stop at O'connell house. Something about Needing to speak with her father."Receiving a scowl from Tatia,but the blonde behind her quickly smiled like she had won the jackpot.

"Well we better be on our way."Camille the Blond spoke up as the group of girls bid farewell.

The semesters looked over at Rebekah, arched an eyebrow towards her,"Now that's a cruel joke to pay on those young , you know they're going to spend all day at the O'connell home waiting for nothing." Caroline looked down confused, at the older lady working on her dress,"The Mikaelson boys tend to be the talk around town." Smiling at the princess as she went back to work.

"Those three under the Illusion one of my brothers will fall for them, Tatia has her eyes set on both Klaus and Elijah. Can you believe her nerve to think they would choose her one day. After she made my childhood hell" She told her friend as she looked though the selection of laces.

Caroline could help but look out the window and stair after the girls.

* * *

"Where have you been Niklaus?" Mikael asked as he saw him come in through the front door. The winter ball had started about an hour ago and the dance floor had already opened up.

"Sorry father, there was a problem with one of our shipment. I told Elijah I would take care of it." Looking around for his sibling, and not paying attention to his father, when he was in one of his mood best thing was to ignore him before they got In a heated argument.

"Well,why you were working on your little business. The Lockwood made their move,the princess has already had a dance with Mason and Tyler. The younger Lockwood seems to have capture her attention for the night." He snarled as he continued with his rant, " I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that." Walking away to get another drink.

Klaus shook his head at his comment, not wanting them to affect his night. To be honest he rather not have come, but then again he wanted to see Caroline. Even if he kept his distance from her the whole night but as he heard her laugh and located her in a royal blue dress he knew he in no way would be able to stay away from her.

Walking over towards her location, surrounded by a group of people trying to get her attention. "Well Lockwood it sesames you still can't tell that joke correct." He teased the young boy.

"Klaus, " Lockwood acknowledge him,not happy by the interruption.

"Your highness." Klaus said bowing towards Caroline.

"You're late." She told him not acknowledging his greeting.

"I'm truly sorry." He told her sincerely

"Well you better be." Extending her gloved hand out to him.

"If you excuse me gentlemen, Lord Mikaelson here owes me a dance." Smiling as she stood up from her staring at them as they made their way over towards the center of dance floor.

"You look stunning in blue." As he place his hand on her lower back.

"Thank I ask why you were late."As she followed his lead.

"Your highness, you may ask me anything."He replied quickly.

"Caroline." She reminded him, as she tighten her hold on his hand,and he pulled her somewhat closer."Caroline" he smiled down at her. "One of my clients had a problem with one of our shipments, I promised the man I take care of it personally."

Caroline nodded at his explanation."Why haven't you called on me since I ran into you at the dress shop?"Finally asking the question that she been yearning to ask for days.

Klaus looked down at her, "I have no excuse for that."

"Well I hope you join Rebekah next time she comes over." Klaus smiled at her Rebekah tend to spend almost everyday of the week with her.

"I will." Smiling down at her as the song came to an end, "They slowly pulled apart," Klaus extending his arm to guide her back towards her lady in waiting.

"It seems you have an admirer," pointing toward the girl from the shop. "Aw, Tatia " he said looking over to who she was speaking off. "She tends to have this false illusion we one day would marry." Caroline raised an eyebrow at his comment, "Our mothers were close." As she let go of his arm once they came up Katherine who was throwing him a death stare "Miss. Katherine," greeting her as she acknowledging him with a simple nod of her head.

"Kathrine I would like to go for a walk." she told her lady, "Lord Elijah would you accompany us for a stroll, I hear the gardens are lovely outside."

"Yes, your Highness." Elijah said as he extended his arm to Katherine who sent Caroline a death stairs as she ignored his arm and walked ahead Elijah following behind her.

* * *

"Katherine doesn't agree with you spending time with me." he said already feeling the burn of eyes on his back.

"Katherine does not trust men."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her statement, "She used to be a free spirit everyone in court all the men wanted her and the ladies envy see Kathrine is older than me,so I looked up to her freedom. Don't take me wrong she was no strumpet she had the freedom of her father letting her choose the man she would marry, that gives women a different kind of freedom. Until one day one of her suites took it upon him to kiss her in front of everyone,claiming her as his. Katherine was a ripped of her freedoms by that man she trusted."

Klaus was shocked, "but she not marry to him."

"No she decide to not marry, if she did not get to make her choice then she rather not marry at all."

"He basically made her untouchable."

"That's why she don't trust anyone one. Especially when it comes to father and hers gave her two choice she either marry or leave to the convent. Before that could happen I made her my head lady, I would not let them ship her away." Looking over her shoulder to smile at her friend who was walking behind them, several feet away ignoring Elijah's questions. "So you see it was nothing you did."Smirking at him.

"I'm pretty sure there's a part of her that still doesn't like other reasons."

"True." she replied as she spotted a bench and took a seat."Kathrine go on ahead,I need to rest for a moment."

"Five minutes I drag you back inside to say goodbye and leave Lord Mikaelson to accompany his brother back."She warned as, Elijah followed after her.

"Rebekah mention your father has been in one of his mood." As she slipped off her glove to reach and touch his face.

"It nothing new, he tends to get this way when he lose a large sum of money in a card game. I just tend to ignore him, Rebekah takes it more to hart." Looking down at her as he reached for her hand, to take into his.

Caroline blushed as she felt the heat from his hand,"Those young lady, truly do fancy you." Remembering the statement the seamstress. Klaus let out a chuckle at her comment, "I tend to find them boring. I won't lie I do have a passed like you mention the night we meet, I'm pretty good at seducing."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at his statement."Know this Caroline none of them have captured my attention like you," bring his free hand to lift her chin and look directly into her blue eyes."I actually fear you think my attentions are not true because of my confession that day in the I am speaking the truth when I say you bewitched be honest its the reason I haven't visited an try to keep my my Father, I want you to have no doubt of my feelings for you."

"I know Klaus," smiling at him.

"I hope you don't think me to forward but…" Before he could finish his sentence he felt Caroline lips on his, pulling her closer as possible.

There moment was broken by a cough, turning around to see Elijah and a crossed arm Katherine, "I think it's best if we go inside." Elijah said cutting the tension.

Caroline nodded as she blushed red from being caught slipping her glove back on her hand,Klaus gave her Gentle smile as he stood up extending his hand out.

"How about another dance?" He asked.

"Well you are a good dancer ." As she took his hand, and made their way back toward the festivities.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Hex's

Hope you guy's like this one its short but fun! Please leave a review its what keeps me writing.

Disclaimer: no Beta

"Hi." Caroline smiled at the person who open the door.

"Can I help you." the women asked, looking Caroline up and down.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Klaus." She informed her.

The girl raised an eyebrow at her statement,"I think you got the wrong address."Shutting the door, but not before Caroline placed her hand to stop the door from closing." Really, this is the address gave me."Smiling sweetly at the girl, who in a way looked familiar.

"You're mistaken." Trying once again to close the door.

"Tell klaus, Caroline is here." Pushing the door wide open. " He knows me,"

"Who is it?" A voice Caroline recognition asked as the brunet came into view.

"Caroline." The brunette said in shock to see the blond.

"Hayley," she said looking her up and down. "Oh,congrats about the baby." Caroline said sincerely.

Her comment caused the brunette to looked down at her boots, "Thanks, but there never was a baby."

"Oh, sorry. I did not know, I just heard you were pregnant."

"It was a trick of the witch. You got nothing to worry about Caroline. No one on my end is stealing Klaus attention from you." Looking over towards the girl standing at the door.

"Have you meet Camille? "

"Just right now. With her trying to close the door on me." Hayley let out a laugh.

"Let her through." As Camille reluctant open the door and let through the blond.

"Thanks Camille." As she walked into the house looking it over.

"So is Klaus here?"The blond asked the nervous actually getting to her.

" In the library with Elijah. I'm sure Camille will show you the way. I'm stay out of this, nothing good ever come with you mystic falls People." As she walked out the door without a single look back.

"Good to know she hasn't change." Caroline said to the blond.

"You're a little too perky. Has anyone ever told you that."

Caroline shrugged

"Well if I were you I tone it down, unless you want to lose your head. Klaus is not really in the mood for visitors."

"What are you his shrink?" The blond did not reply just walked forward.

"Really ,"Caroline said following behind her. As the blond ignored her making her way to another door, With a quick knock on the door before she entered.

"You have a visitor." Camille said as she stepped further in the room. Caroline followed behind her with small hesitant before she entered.

 _maybe she should not have come, she should have sent him a text or email . I'm sure he still would have helped._

Stepping through the threshold she saw him sitting on the couch not looking up from his sketching pad.

"Miss Forbes." Elijah who was on the other side of the room was the first one to acknowledge her. At the sound of her name Klaus lifted his head and looked away from his sketching pad and straight at Caroline, who could not look away from him until Camille let out a cough.

"Elijah,"Turning to acknowledged him with a smile."It's nice to actually meet you, other than in just being a name." Out of the whole time he was the only member of the Mikaelson family she did not ever formally meet.

"What are you doing here," Klaus asked not moving from his seat." Whose life is danger that made you come all this way." Angrily throwing his pad in front of him standing up walking towards her.

"Whose life is at risked that made you come here sweetheart."

"Are you really still mad that I turned down you offer about visiting during spring break?"

"Spring break?" Camille asked as both of them throw her a death glare.

"Why don't you take a seat Miss Forbes and discuss this with Niklaus. Come along Camille."

"What for Brother? I will not be helping Caroline. It might be good if you stayed and make sure we did not destroy your precious library."

"Klaus, don't go into you ridiculous alpha mood." Caroline warned.

"You know that it's not a mood Caroline." Walking straight up to her looking her over.

" I need your blood Klaus." She told him not stepping back.

"Who did Damon pissoff this time?"

"How?"

"I can hear him outside." Smirking at her with his crooked smile.

"It's not what you think." At her statement Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so Damon and Enzo stupidly Pissedoff a witch. Before you ask who Enzo is, he is Damon ex buddy from when he was getting you can Imagine them togther is like you and Stefan, excepte the both of them don't care." She siad quickly.

"Caroline." Klaus warned.

"I'm getting to it," Running a hand through her hair. " So as I was saying Damon and Enzo pissed off a witch, and I end up hexed. With the need to be with you and drinking your blood Every other day because your last guy I shared blood while having sex. So can I get a a couple to go."

"Bloody Hell" Elijah cursed from his spot Causing Klaus and Caroline to turn and look over at him.

"Forgive me, but I only know Nik to take blood not share it with anyone."

"Elijah," Klaus warned his brother.

"What, it's true. I mean I know it the moment of passion it's a rush, but you yourself say it makes you weak." Teasing his younger brother.

"What?" Camille said confused.

"Oh, keep up. Blood sharing is the highest way of passion for Vampires." Caroline said annoyed.

"And Very Intimate," Klaus Raised and eyebrow at Caroline.


	8. Football

Hey guys, let me know if you like this. I was thinking of maybe continue this later on as a Klaroline College fanfiction .Please let me know what you think.

"He's staring," Bonnie informed her as Caroline smiled out to the crowd. "Is he in the same row" she through her teeth trying her hardest not to look for him. As she pivoted to the left side " when is he not." Bonnie asked as she did a high kick. before moving to the right, switching spots with Kathrine, "It's Creepy if you ask me " Kathrine said as she winked at Caroline, as the turned towards the field, spinning to the front of the dance group.

"I could speak with Him if you want"Kol said as he came in front of Caroline, "Ready" as he placed his hands on her hip as she nodded at him, as they elevated her off the Floor onto Kol shoulder as she pushed up into the sky with a small flip as she did her stunt and came back down to be caught by her base. As everyone clapped and cheered for them as they smiled finishing their routine for the night.

Their routine was the most entertaining part of the whole night. Since the first quarter the football team was already down fifteen points, so you can guess by know they were getting their butt kicked more than once. It probably why no one was waiting after their dance routine for the last five minutes to finish.

"Leave him Alone Kol." Caroline Spoke as she smiled into the crowd, "The poor guy is just too shy to talk to talk to me. Plus your not one to talk you only joined for Bonnie."

Kol Rolled his eyes as they made their way to grab their gym bags, " I bet tyler is not happy?"

"They broke up," Katherine said from her spot.

"Well more like Caroline dumped him when she found him cheating," Bonnie said as she zipped on her team jacket.

"Bonnie." caroline warned

"What Kol already knew."

"Sorry, Blondy, everyone kind of saw." as he slipped his and Bonnie's bag on his shoulder.

"The true question is how do we know if he's here for me," Caroline asked as she picked up her pompoms.

"With the way, he looks at you, plus I'm pretty sure he's not here for Football." Bonnie teased.

"But he might actually be into the game."

"He's Brittish," Kathrine said from her spot.

"True we Won't Call that football." Kol teased

"Does He even go here ?" Kathrine asked.

"He's an art Mejor," Caroline quickly replied as the all raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think I had a class with him." Running a hand through her hair. "Plus that's why he always carry that sketchbook in hand"

"You notice a lot " bonnie smirked

"Well it's wired, are you sure you don't know him." Kathrine poked Kol.

"Why because we're both British," he asked, "Actually he's on the soccer team, with me."

"What!" the girl screech

"Why did you never say anything. " Bonnie said as she hit him.

"You never asked, plus his face is all up on those new school posters."

"Kol you suck" Caroline replied as she turned and walked away, in the background all she hard was a loud slap and Kol voice. "What the bloody hell Bonnie."

* * *

Caroline spotted Tyler waiting for her at the front of the exit where she usually would walk out and head back onto campus or to the easy parking access where her car was. She was in no mood, turning the left she took the side exit that meant she probably has to walk all the way around to just make it to her car that was parked in the front.

Brushing past people who were just standing around Caroline, brushed into someone with her gym back causing there belongs to fall towards the ground.

"Shit," she said bending down to help the person with their stuff "Sorry," As she picked up the pencil.

"It's okay, love, " the British voice said as she looked up to spot the bright blue eyes she had been trying to avoid all day during her routine.

"No, truly I wasn't looking where I was going." As she reaches out for the paper that had slipped out of his notebook.

"Klaus," he said extending his hand.

"Caroline." She smiled at him as she shook his hand.

"Well this is your," she said extending the paper as looked it over by what she saw "Wow," it was a sketch of the big oak tree in the center of campus, with pristine detail like no artwork she had ever seen.

"Thank," he let out a chuckle as he took his sketch and pencil from her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Caroline, it's okay it's I don't have to kill you for looking at it." He joked with her as she smiled over at her.

"well, that's good." looking around as she ran a hand through her hair.

"it's an artist thing, well more like my thing I don't like showing my work unless it's finished, " He told her trying to sound let creepy.

"I get it, Klaus." Smiling that he wasn't some creep.

"Well I should," he said pointing to the exit.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you," She told him a little defeated that he already want to run away from her. Maybe they have been wrong and he hadn't been there looking at her.

"Yeah, you too." As he got ready to walk away."Actually, Caroline would you like to get coffee sometime." He said nervously "I mean I understand if you can't.I bet you're busy." As he looked at her "I should go." Blushing as he got to read to turn away from her.

"Klaus, I love to get coffee sometime." She smiled at him.

"I'm usually not this nervous He admitted." He confessed as Caroline smiled.

"Do you mind," She said taking his pencil and a piece of paper,"Call me, I'm free tomorrow." she said as she wrote down her number for him.

"I will."Smiling as she walked away from him leaving behind a grinning Klaus.


	9. Wild Rose 4

Hi, guys ! finaly as requested a new part of Wild Rose. I was thinking of making this a story on its own but decied to keep it in my drabble since that how it started and I want to contue it that way. if you have any request for future drabbles with Princess Caroline and Lord Klaus let me know. remeber reviews inspire me to write.

* * *

"Niklaus," Mikael called out his name as he rushed passed the doors into the library. With a sigh, Klaus, and Elijah both look up from the paperwork they were going over.

"Father," Elijah acknowledge him as Klaus walked over to pour himself some bourbon.

"Well, it seems you been doing something well boy." Rushing over and taking the drink out of Klaus' hand and drowning it all down in one drink.

"What have I done?" Klaus asked surprised by the comment.

"The princess has invited you over for lunch. Well you and Rebekah," He said shoving a piece of paper towards Klaus.

"Elijah, you will go with them to make sure everything works perfectly," Mikael spoke as Klaus expect the letter.

" _Dear Klaus, I hope you don't find me too forward to call you by your given name._ " It read in Caroline's handwriting.

"You read a letter addressed to me," Klaus said taking a deep breath.

Mikael let out a laugh, "Calm yourself down boy; the royal seal peaked my I need to make sure you were doing what asked from you."

"You have no right,"

"I have every right, and this is my home. That I let you live in you ungrateful bastard. You should be honored I chose you to do this." Throwing the glass towards Klaus who quickly ducked.

"Father," Elijah tried to break up the tension in the room.

"And you," He shook his head, as he slurred his words "I will not waste my time on this. Make sure to reply to that letter Niklaus." Stumbling as he walked out the room.

"Niklaus," Elijah started.

"Not now," Klaus replied as he walked towards the window.

"We should get this cleaned up, and you should send a response to Princes Caroline." He said manufactural trying to brush the situation under the rug.

"I will not do this to her,"

"What? You won't go to lunch with don't be childish Niklaus, you like her don't you."

"I do. That's why I won't let father use her as a pawn."

"Then don't let him, and don't let him ruin your happiness."Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder, as he walked out of the library.

Klaus looked down at the letter in his hand as he took a seat," _Dear Klaus, I hope you don't find me too forward to call you by your given told me it was alright, but you also told me you visit next time Rebekah stopped by, well your sister has come and gone a couple of times and you have never shown up_." Klaus could imagine Caroline not pleased when writing that sentence, mostly likely she would have been pouting or be glaring at the word she wrote.

" _So know I have to use the power vested by the King and Demand that you and your siblings attend lunch at my home. Please let me know what would best work for you, hopefully; you won't make me wait too long to get to spend more time in your company._

 _Fondly, Caroline_. "

Klaus couldn't help but smile at her words.

He was only trying to keep his distance for both of them and mostly for Caroline's the same time, he could not in anyway deny his want to see her and spend time getting to know her better. Maybe Elijah was right he could not let Mikael get in the way of his a small smile on his face he picked up a pen. "Dearest Caroline,"

* * *

Your mode is all over the place Caroline," Kathrine said from her spot as she braided the young blond's hair.

"You think with your mood. We would be on our way back to boarding school, I bet sister Mary has missed you and your interesting opinions." Rebekah spoke up from her spot brushing her own hair.

"Do not even joke about that," Caroline said turning to look over at her friend. As Kathrine finished her braid placing the brush down, "All done."

"Thank you," Caroline said to her dear friend as she slipped on her robe walking over to her bed.

"Or could it be that Lord Klaus has not replied to your letter," Kathrine asked.

Kathrine could always read Caroline like a book, she was not just the princes or her future queen. To Katherine, she was younger sister, that she would protect at no cost.

Caroline let out a small sigh as she crossed her arms ignoring her Lady.

"Is that what this mood is about ?" Rebekah smirked from her spot.

"It's not," Caroline lifted her head. "You think he would have been raised with manners and replied to my letter by now."

"I though you knew he was raised by wolfs " Rebekah joked, as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope he knows how to behave tomorrow at lunch. " Katherine spoke Caroline who was honestly trying not to look to surprise.

"You knew he be here tomorrow? I thought your Father let you spend the night because I was too lonely by myself." Looking over at Rebekah who just smirked at her friend.

"My Father loves that I'm friends with the future queen. If he could he move me in. As for my brother he might have mentioned it. Indeed it slipped my mind." As Katherine let out a laugh.

"you two are so frustrating," Throwing a pillow at them.

"Well is that anyway for a princess to behave " Rebekah teased.

"Since I'm so frustrating then I don't need to be doing you and Nik any favors." Rebekah got up from her seat and handed Caroline a white envelope.

* * *

"Stop fussing with the cuffs." Elijah warned him as the front door open.

"Lords Mikaelson." The doorman greet them as he stepped aside and let then walk through the door as they mad their way through the threshold Klaus could help but feel like his nervous intensify.

"Welcome Lords to Forbes Manor, " The doorman said with pride as he ushered them along the hall of the larger home. It had always been on the outskirts of town. Everyone in town knew it belongs to the royal family but it been years since someone had come and stayed on the property, he remembers as young children how they used to race their horse all the way to the outskirts of the property hoping they did not get caught trespassing. The thrill had always excited him, but to be in the home as a guest was another thing. From the look on Elijah's face, he knew he was thinking the same.

"How many rooms do you think there are?" Klaus asked his brother with a smirk.

"Ten." a female voice answered behind them as Lady Kathrine made her way in front of them.

"Lady Katherine" they both great as they bowed her head, "Lords," she said as she curtsy. "If you follow me your sister and her Royal Hines are in the drawing room," As she leads them to the drawing room.

As they walked through the hallway, they could tell from the melody playing through the halls from the piano. That Rebekah would be the one playing those ivory keys, her favorite past times. Mikael had gambled with their family piano and had lost it, in the end, something that truly broke Rebekah's heart when she came back from school during her break.

"Lord Elijah and Klaus Mikealson," Katherine introduced them as they way through the door.

Klaus automatically spotted Caroline standing in a blush pink dress next to the window; her hair pinned up to perfection.

"Lords," Caroline greeted them as both Klaus and Elijah bowed their head at her.

"Princess," Klaus greeted her with a smile.

"Well Hello To you too Nik," Rebekah said from her spot on the piano bench.

"Rebekah," Elijah gave her a warning.

"Bekah You play as lovely as I remember," Klaus said to her sister who nodded her head and turned back around to play on the piano. Turning back to look at a smiling Caroline,

"It's good to see you, Princess," Elijah spoke up from his spot.

"Elijah Call me Caroline Please. Amongst friends we don't need to be so formal." She smiled over at him as she turned to look at Klaus with one of her bright smiles.

* * *

"Your sister mention you like to ride," Caroline said as they made their way towards the horse stables.

"I do, when we were younger, we used to race through here." He mentions as they strolled around the back yard."Elijah, do you remember the one time we were almost caught,"

"Oh yes, old man Albert. Does he still work here."Elijah asked to turning to look over at Katherine.

"No, he has retired the old man is almost eighty" She replied looking away from him.

Caroline turned back to give her a cold stare she knew her friend was on purpose being cold to the Mikaelson men.

"His older son now is in charge of the stables," she told him. As they came up to the stables, "Elijah do you mind going with Kathrine to check if dinner is ready."

"Caroline," The brunet said in warning.

"It would be my pleasure," He told her as he extends her hand Kathrine looked at his arm before shaking her head.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for you to be alone with Lord Klaus."

"We wouldn't be alone; there are other works out her working." She told her friend.

"As you wish Princess," Kathrine said her stressing the Princess part, Caroline knew later she would have to hear a lecture from her close friend.

Klaus let out a small laugh he was holding in as he saw Elijah and Kathrine disappeared back towards the home.

"You know she already hates me did you have to have her hate me even more."

"I don't know what you mean" lifting her head as she went to pet the horse in front of them.

"You had to send Elijah with her."

"Oh, you mean because your brother took an interest to her and she doesn't like it at all."

"Yes,"

"Well, I could call them back and wasted our own free time together." Smiling at him as she placed a kiss on his lips this time not catching Klaus by surprise he put his arm on the small of her back pulling her closer to his chest his tongue run across her bottom lip asking for permission as she opened her mouth letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. His free hand making it way up towards her neck as his fingers ran through Caroline blond hair and pulling her even closer, before pulling away from her as they both took a breath Looking down at her Klaus could not help but love to see her lips swollen from his kiss.

Making him leaned in to place a small kiss on her jaw, tracing the lines from her ear to her collarbone. Causing Caroline to let out a low moan, that made her blush deep read Klaus grinned in her neck as she places one final kiss pulling back to see a blushing Caroline.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said embraced covering her face.

"Caroline it fine, actually it's more than fine," He told her sincerely as he looked around. "We should probably head back into the garden." He told her as he looked around hoping no one notices their privet moment.

"Klaus I don't care what they think," she said truthfully.

"I do, I don't want them bad worthing your name."

"Is that why you haven't come over."

"you don't want them to talk about us."

"I don't want them to drag your name. These people will gossip this small town lives for it. Even if you're the future Queen, they will drag your name. I don't have the best reputation, Caroline."

"I don't care, Klaus, all I care about is you and what you think of me.I actually care for you Klaus, I assumed you knew that. I don't go around kissing men in dark corners." She told him sincerely.

"I care for you two more than I cared for anyone in my life." Placing a kiss on her hand, "But I also know you have a responsibility. I don't want anyone to question your Vertu, ever because we are spending time together and on top of that Mikael is planning something. "

Caroline placed a hand on his cheek. "Niklaus Mikaelson you are like no other man I met before." As she smiled at him placing a kiss on his check.

As a cough broke there moment that belonged to Rebekah, "Katherine asked me to collect your dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Rebekah " Caroline smiled at her friend.

"Your welcome, but we should fix your hair before Katherine spots you."

Confused by her statement Caroline reaches her hand towards her hair to feel the loose strand with a small giggle from both the girl.

"Rush along Klaus. I'm sure Kathrine can't wait to spend some time with you and Elijah." As Klaus rolled his eyes looking over at a blushing Caroline with a small nod of the head, he walked back to the manor.

* * *

Review


End file.
